


Pic Set/Manip: Heartoff

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Athletes, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Olympics, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then Arthur catches a glimpse of newcomer Merlin Emrys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pic Set/Manip: Heartoff

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Merlinolympics 2016  
> http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/21380.html

 

Arthur Pendragon's dream of Olympic gold threatens to shatter when Leon, his best mate and one of his fastest team runners, gets injured and won't make it to Rio.

But then Arthur catches a glimpse of newcomer Merlin Emrys, fast like a dragon, and just knows he wants him in his team. And, alright, maybe just wants him full stop.

Both Arthur and Merlin soon are so in sync that they could do the relay handoff with their eyes closed and their triumph when the team indeed wins gold is jubilant.

The Pendragon/Emrys union though is only beginning as they have many plans for a successful and most of all happy and joint future and no one seeing them doubts that they will be victorious.

 


End file.
